Cauchemars Prophétiques
by WithGaby
Summary: Après la destruction de Sunnydale, chacun vit sa vie de son côté, jusqu'à ce que la visite de Cordy, dans les rêves de Buffy et Faith, mène tout le monde à se rejoindre à L.A.. Je vous propose le premier épisode d'une saison 8 alternative de notre série préférée.
1. Chapter 1

La série Buffy contre les Vampires ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que remettre en scène les personnages créés par Joss Whedon et son équipe, afin de partager avec vous ce que mon esprit se perd à imaginer.

* * *

 _Cleveland, Ohio, Etats-Unis, 6h44, heure locale._

Une jeune femme brune pénètre dans un appartement par une fenêtre laissé entrouverte, elle se déplace facilement dans la pièce éclairée par le soleil levant. Elle avance entre les meubles en ôtant ses vêtements. Elle ouvre délicatement une porte et se glisse derrière l'homme encore endormi sous les draps. Elle a à peine le temps de fermer les yeux que déjà, le réveil sonne.

Alors que l'homme à côté d'elle éteint le réveil, elle l'agrippe pour l'empêcher de se lever. "Reste au lit, je viens juste d'arriver.

\- Je dois aller travailler.

\- C'est toi, le proviseur, personne ne va te punir de ton retard au lycée.

\- Si au contraire, tout le monde peut me tomber dessus, je me dois de donner l'exemple."

Elle le sentait s'agacer, et relâchai son étreinte. Il en avait marre qu'elle vienne à l'aube le rejoindre dans son lit quand elle voulait, et qu'elle refuse qu'ils passent de réels instants comme un vrai couple.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et alluma une cigarette, il se leva sans même la regarder, et enfila un pantalon, avant de reprendre : "je ne t'ai pas donné la clé de mon appartement pour que tu t'y faufiles quand bon te semble

\- C'est pour ça que je suis entrée par la fenêtre, murmura-t-elle, t'as bien 5 minutes pour moi, dit-elle plus fort

\- Non, dit-il encore agacer."

Elle s'approcha de lui, et l'encercla de ses bras en pressant son corps contre le sien "Allez Robin !"

Il se laissa entraîner et s'assit sur le lit en embrassant la jeune femme, mais il reprit vite ses esprits : "Non ! Arrête Faith !

\- On ne peut pas s'amuser avec toi ! Dit-elle en s'enfonçant dans le lit

\- Je ne veux pas m'amuser !

\- Très bien, alors je pars, dit-elle, énervée.

\- Non, reste, dit-il plus calme. Reste. Dine avec moi ce soir.

\- Comme un rencard, tu veux dire ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Je ne veux pas de ça entre nous, Robin."

Il se releva et continua à se préparer, elle reprit pour tenter de calmer son agacement "T'es pas un mec normal." Il ne releva pas. "Tous les mecs que je connais, seraient ravis de partager mon lit sans aucun engagement. Et toi, tu fais la femme, tu veux des rendez-vous, des fleurs, des chocolats. Moi, je veux juste qu'on se fasse du bien.

\- Je ne fais pas la femme, je veux une vraie relation !

\- Alors je ferais mieux de ne plus revenir."

Robin connaissait que trop bien ce discours, elle ne revenait plus pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et retourne vers elle. Faith n'était pas prête à s'engager, et Robin ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Il s'assit en face d'elle, prit sa main dans la sienne : "Reste. Il y a des restes du repas d'hier dans le micro-onde, sers toi si tu as faim. J'espère te revoir ce soir.

\- Patrouille avec les filles. Désolée."

Il savait qu'elle n'était pas désolée, elle n'avait pas de temps pour lui, elle passait ses journées entre l'entraînement des potentielles et les patrouilles. Elle avait peut-être raison, il devrait se contenter de ce qu'il avait. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il l'aimait, il avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait jamais ressentir ça pour lui.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, et sorti de la chambre. Faith finit sa cigarette, et attendu qu'il passe le seuil de la porte d'entrée. Quand elle l'entendit claquer, elle s'allongea et s'endormit presqu'aussi tôt.

Elle fit le même rêve qu'elle faisait souvent, une journée ensoleillée, elle pique-niquait avec l'ancien maire de Sunnydale dans une jolie robe à fleurs. Il avait été la seule personne à croire en elle sans jamais faillir, la seule personne qui avait eu une réelle affection pour elle.

Elle appréciait ses retrouvailles oniriques, mais elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas comme d'habitude. Le maire la regarda avec intensité et affection avant de lui dire : "Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un pour toi, jeune fille"

Faith ne voulait pas réellement se retourner, elle avait peur que ce soit Buffy, venue pour la tuer une nouvelle fois. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle se retourna sur une jeune femme brune "Cordélia ?

\- Faith ! Fit la jeune femme étonnée, je n'imaginais pas que tes rêves étaient si paisibles, et cette petite robe te va à ravir…

\- Je ne crois pas que tu sois venu pour parler chiffon, la coupa Faith, gêner de cette intrusion.

\- Je suis venue te prévenir…

\- Me prévenir ? T'aurai pas pu me passer un coup de fil.

\- Bah comme je suis dans le coma, le rêve, c'est la façon la plus simple.

\- Ah ouai… Je vois… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire…

\- C'est un peu bizarre, tu es venu me dire quelque chose que tu ne peux pas me dire ?

\- Je dois te le montrer" Dit Cordélia en tendant la main vers Faith.

Cette dernière se tourna vers son ami, "Monsieur le Maire…

\- Allez-y, jeunes filles, mais surtout lavez-vous bien les mains, quand vous aurez zigouillé du méchant."

Faith se leva et s'éloigna un peu avant de saisir avec hésitation la main que lui tendait Cordélia. Elle fut électrisée par ce contact et une avalanche de flashs la frappa de plein fouet.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut dans la chambre de Robin en hurlant "BUFFY !"


	2. Chapter 2

Sans plus de cérémonie, le deuxième chapitre. J'espère que ces débuts vous plaisent, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2  
**

 _Rome, Italie, 6h50 plus les six heures de décalage horaire, soit 12h50, heure locale._

Une jeune femme blonde s'est endormie sur le canapé à côté de son amant devant un film qu'il voulait absolument qu'elle voit.

Elle le fit sursauter lorsqu'elle se réveilla en hurlant : "FAITH !"

La panique se lisait sur son visage, son amant tenta de la rassurer, mais elle se leva comme une furie et regroupa toutes ses affaires. Quand il lui demanda ce qu'il se passait, elle se contenta de dire "Je dois partir à Los Angeles immédiatement" en quittant le salon en direction de la chambre.

"A Los Angeles ? Pour quoi faire ? Et qui est Faith ?" l'interrogea l'homme sans obtenir de réponse. Il se leva et la suivi dans tout l'appartement "Buffy ? Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je dois partir à L.A., c'est une question de vie ou de mort. Dit-elle sans même le regarder.

\- Une question de vie ou de mort ? Tu te moques de moi ? Tu veux y retrouver ton petit vampire plutôt."

Buffy fit une pause dans son rangement et vint se coller tout contre son amant pour lui signifier qu'il se trompait, "Je suis avec l'homme le plus beau et le plus puissant, et totalement immortel qui plus est, alors pourquoi voudrai-je partir pour un _petit_ vampire sans ambition ?" Elle l'embrassa pour conclure la discussion et retourna à ses préparatifs.

"Alors pourquoi pars-tu à L.A. ? Reprit-il.

\- Pour sauver le monde… Encore !

\- Quel est le danger, et comment tu sais que tu dois aller là-bas ?

\- J'en sais rien, c'est un truc de tueuse…"

Elle le laissa benêt et sortit de l'appartement luxueux. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de se passer. Il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir sur son canapé lorsque Buffy entra brusquement dans l'appartement "Dit moi, chéri, je peux t'emprunter ton jet ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, je t'organise ça."

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, qu'elle était déjà repartie.

Lorsque Buffy débarqua dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Dawn sortait de la douche, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quelque chose : "Prépare tes affaires, on part pour L.A.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Balbutia Dawn, on part quand ?

\- Maintenant.

\- Mais je devais sortir ce soir.

\- Dawn, on part pour L.A.

\- Mais pourquoi…

\- C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

\- C'est Angel ? C'est ça ? Demanda Dawn en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine

\- Hein ? Mais non, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec Angel, se défendit Buffy

\- Alors quoi ? Ne me dit pas que c'est pour Spike qu'on retourne aux États-Unis…

\- Mais arrête ! S'énerva Buffy. Je ne retourne là-bas pour aucun ex… Ni pour Spike.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es si pressé qu'on parte ? Questionna Dawn

\- C'est Faith…

\- Faith t'a appelé ?

\- Non, c'est Cordélia…

\- Cordélia t'a appelé, elle s'est réveillée, oh mon dieu ! Se réjouit Dawn.

\- Non, elle est toujours dans le coma, enfin, je crois…

\- Je ne comprends plus rien…

\- Si tu me laissais finir aussi, riposta Buffy. J'ai rêvé de Cordélia, elle m'a prévenu d'un danger, et c'est pour ça qu'on part à L.A.

\- Quel genre de danger ? Questionna Dawn

\- Une apocalypse.

\- Je croyais qu'on en avait fini avec ça…

\- Moi aussi, mais faut croire que la tueuse ne peut pas prendre sa retraite. Aller va te préparer. J'ai encore quelqu'un à prévenir."

Dawn retourna dans la salle de bain, pas certaine de ce qui se passer réellement, pourquoi Buffy à parler de Faith ? Elle se mit à réfléchir et se demanda si cette dernière n'était pas une nouvelle fois passée du mauvais côté.

Buffy sortit de la suite qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur et alla frapper à la porte voisine.

Elle entend du bruit à l'intérieur, mais personne ne lui ouvre la porte, elle insiste et frappe plus fort. Une voix lui répond à travers la porte "tornare più tardi per pulire la stanza !"

Agacée et pressée par le temps, Buffy décide de rentrer dans la chambre en la forçant sans plus de difficultés.

Un jeune homme et la femme qui l'accompagne se cachent sous les draps, alors que Buffy cache ses yeux, gênée par la scène qu'elle surprend. "Désolée, mais on s'en va

\- Non… mais… hey… ce n'est pas possible d'avoir un peu d'intimité ici, balbutie le jeune homme. On va où ? Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

\- On part à L.A., et tout de suite. Gronde Buffy

\- On va voir Spike ? Tant mieux, parce que j'en peux plus de ton immortel…

\- Andrew ! Presse Buffy en osant le regarder, arrête de discuter et habille toi, en tant que mon observateur, tu es censée… _elle cherche ses mots_ … observer et pas t'envoyer en l'air avec la première venue.

\- Antonia n'est pas la première venue, ça fait un petit moment qu'on tchat tous les deux et figure toi qu'elle aime beaucoup les intellectuels fans de Star Trek et ayant une certaine connaissance de l'occulte…

\- Arrête, tu fais que t'amuser depuis qu'on est ici, coupa Buffy, le conseil te paie pour être mon observateur, pas pour jouer les jets setter. Habille-toi et prépare tes affaires, ou sinon j'emploie la manière forte, et tu sais ce que ça veut dire…

\- On peut jamais s'amuser avec toi, j'aurai du retourné avec Spike quand il a ressuscité, il est bien plus marrant…

\- Andrew !

\- C'est bon, j'y vais."

Il adressa quelques mots à son amie en italien, et Buffy fut surprise d'entendre une voix plutôt grave sortir de la bouche de cette dernière. Andrew fit signe à la tueuse de sortir avant de commencer à se préparer.

Buffy était souvent exaspérée par son jeune observateur, mais elle le considérait comme le petit frère chiant qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Après que Giles ai repris le conseil, Andrew a été son protégé, mais Buffy le soupçonne de lui avoir envoyé comme observateur pour s'en débarrasser.

Quand Buffy entre dans sa suite, son téléphone sonne, l'immortel la prévient que le jet est prêt et qu'une voiture vient les chercher. La tueuse presse sa sœur qui la questionne à nouveau sur ce départ précipité « Alors si j'ai bien compris, Cordy t'as dit que tu devais aller à L.A. pour sauver le monde

\- Non.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- C'est dur à t'expliquer, c'est un truc de… Buffy se stoppa, sachant que sa sœur n'appréciait pas cette excuse

\- C'est encore un truc de tueuse, C'est ça ? »

Buffy fut sauvée d'une dispute lorsque Andrew frappa à la porte avec toutes ses affaires. Il demanda à Dawn plus d'explication sur leur visite à Spike, cette dernière répondit avec dédain « Cherche pas, c'est un truc de Tueuse. »

Buffy se servait beaucoup trop de cette excuse pour exclure Dawn, ce qui avait le pouvoir d'énerver la jeune femme au plus haut point. Mais Dawn voyait très bien que Buffy avait d'autres choses plus importantes en tête que l'ego de sa petite sœur.

Elles finirent de préparer leurs affaires et descendirent rejoindre la voiture qui les attendait. Arrivé à l'aéroport, l'Immortel qui les avait accompagnés, commença à se diriger vers le Jet. Buffy le stoppa « où tu vas ?

\- Bah, dans le jet.

\- Tu ne viens pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu vas remettre le couvert avec tes ex ? t'as peur que je t'empêche de t'amuser ?

\- Non. Je ne pars pas pour m'amuser, mais pour empêcher une apocalypse. Et je ne veux pas que tu me distrais dans ma mission.

\- Je pourrais me rendre utile.

\- Je préfère que tu te rendes utile ici. »

Buffy embrassa l'Immortel pour l'empêcher d'en rajouter. Elle ne lui disait pas, mais il y avait autre chose qui la poussé à le laisser ici, elle ne pouvait pas l'avouer, ni même à elle-même.

Dawn, Andrew et Buffy entrèrent dans l'avion qui décolla, laissant l'Immortel seul sur la piste d'atterrissage.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour les review et le follow. J'essaie de poster régulièrement les chapitre et j'espère que mon histoire vous plait.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Depuis qu'ils sont entrés dans l'avion, Buffy est restée silencieuse, complètement absorbée par ses pensées. Elle essaie de comprendre le détail de ce rêve prémonitoire, elle essaie de démêler ce qui tient de la prophétie et ce qui tient du rêve, elle ne peut concevoir que tout ce qui se déroulait dans ce rêve, peut réellement se produire...

Elle regarde tendrement sa jeune sœur endormie et un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle lui avait promis de voir le monde, et elles avaient commencé par l'Europe, Londres, Paris, Berlin, Madrid... Mais quand elles ont débarqué à Rome, Buffy a rencontré l'Immortel, et elles n'ont plus bougé. La tueuse se sentait tout à coup égoïste, elle avait failli à sa promesse juste pour une histoire d'amour. Même si Dawn ne semblait pas s'en plaindre, Buffy se promit à elle-même de reprendre ce tour du monde.

Il restait encore beaucoup d'heure de vol, Buffy tenta de s'endormir, mais elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter de penser aux révélations de Cordélia. Lorsqu'elle s'endormit enfin, son sommeil était agité, elle ne cessait pas de revoir les flashes de ce rêve prophétique.

Alors qu'il ne restait que quelques minutes avant l'atterrissage, Dawn se décida à questionner sa sœur sur ce qui la préoccupait, elle sentait que la tueuse ne lui disait pas tout. "Buffy ?

\- Quoi ? Sursauta Buffy toujours plongée dans ses pensées.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

\- Ce n'est rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe.

\- Rien.

\- Ne fais pas ta tête de mule, je vois bien que ça ne va pas.

\- Très bien maman. C'est ces prémonitions envoyées par Cordy, elles me perturbent.

\- Dis-moi en plus, renchérit Dawn

\- Je n'arrive pas à démêler le vraie du faux, ce qui relève du rêve et de la prophétie.

\- Je peux peut-être t'aider, raconte-moi.

\- Dawn, je ne préfère pas...

\- Très bien, et qu'Est-ce qui se passe avec Faith ?

\- Faith ? L'impression sur le visage de Buffy changea au nom de la tueuse brune, elle eut un pincement au cœur et ne put cacher ses émotions à sa sœur

\- Il s'agit bien de Faith ? Elle va encore te trahir ?

\- Non. Non ! Pas du tout. Faith ne va pas me trahir, elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Se défendit Buffy.

\- Arrête. Ton expression à changer quand j'ai parlé d'elle. Buffy, tu peux tout me dire, je ne suis plus une gamine, tu sais."

Buffy devait se rendre à l'évidence, Dawn n'était plus sa petite sœur désespérante qu'elle devait protéger, c'était devenu une femme entière capable de mener ses combats seule. Mais même si elle en avait conscience, il y avait des choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas confié à sa sœur.

"Elle va mourir" murmura Buffy, les yeux brillants de larmes. Dawn ne l'entendit pas, elle partit déçu que sa sœur ne se confie pas à elle et laissa Buffy à ses réflexions.

La voix du commandant de bord se fit entendre, Buffy essuya ses larmes et tous se préparèrent à l'atterrissage.

* * *

Dans un parc de Los Angeles, Faith patientait sur un banc entouré d'une dizaine de jeunes filles, toutes des potentiel, et accompagné de Robin. Elle aurait voulu qu'il ne vienne pas, elle lui avait laissé un mot avant de partir _Je pars pour L.A., situation urgente, ne m'attend pas_. Mais il l'avait tout de suite appelé la tueuse et débarqué à l'aéroport. Il ne voulait pas la laisser prendre des risques seule, alors que les risques étaient son quotidien, et puis elle n'était pas seule, elle était accompagnée d'une escouade de potentielle. Mais il ne voulait rien entendre.

"Pourquoi on attend ici ? Questionna Robin

\- Buffy va nous rejoindre

\- Ah, tu t'es décidé à l'appeler ?

\- Non

\- Alors pourquoi, insista-t-il

\- Parce que c'est comme ça, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, s'agaça Faith."

Robin tourna les talons et alla s'isoler plus loin, voyant très bien que sa bien-aimée n'était pas d'humeur à lui accorder de l'attention. Il dit pour lui-même "Je suis sûr qu'on perd notre temps." Faith l'entendis, mais n'en fit aucun cas.

Elle était trop perturbée par son rêve, elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle comprenait très bien la fin du monde, l'apocalypse, les monstres et le sang, mais elle avait du mal avec les autres choses qui hantaient son rêve. Elle ne savait même pas si c'était de l'ordre d'un rêve un peu bizarre comme on en fait tous, _un pingouin qui vous sert votre petit déjeuner_ , ou si ça relever aussi de la prophétie.

Elle avait essayé de vider son esprit depuis la visite de Cordy, mais elle n'y parvenait pas, toutes ces images n'arrêtaient pas de lui sauter à l'esprit.

* * *

Alors que Dawn et Andrew voulaient prendre la direction de Wolfram & Hart, Buffy prit une autre direction : "C'est par là, indiqua Dawn

\- On ne va pas à Wolfram & Hart.

\- On va où, alors ? Questionna Andrew

\- On rejoint Faith.

\- On rejoint Faith ? Mais où ?

\- Dans un parc.

\- Mais tu l'as appelé ? Demanda Dawn

\- Non, c'est un truc de… Je sais qu'elle sera là-bas."

Dawn et Andrew suivirent en silence, mais doutèrent de retrouver Faith dans ce parc. Andrew a étudié les tueuses, et il sait que la télépathie ne fait pas partie de leurs compétences. Ils furent donc surpris lorsqu'à l'entrée d'un petit parc, ils aperçurent Faith et Robin entourés d'une dizaine de potentielles. Trop absorbée par ce qui allait suivre, Buffy ne montra aucun signe d'un _je te l'avais bien dit_.

Une potentielle remarqua leur arriver avant Faith, et se dirigea avec enthousiasme à la rencontre de Buffy : "Oh mon dieu ! Je la vois en vrai ! Oh mon dieu, vous êtes elle ! Enfin, elle est vous ! Enfin, c'est vous ! Oh mon dieu, j'en perds mes mots, calmes toi, calmes toi. Vous êtes LA tueuse, la seule, l'unique. Vous êtes Buffy Summers ?

\- La seule ? Ce n'est plus vraiment le cas, mais oui, répondit Buffy surprise par cet accueil.

\- Vous pouvez me signer un autographe s'il vous plaît ? Demanda la fan, les yeux brillants en tendant à Buffy un calepin et un crayon.

\- Sophie ! Intervenue Faith alors que Buffy écrivit un mot avec hésitation. Tu crains ! Laisse madame Summers tranquille."

La jeune potentielle, récupéra son calepin et s'éloigna d'un air gêné, avant de laisser son enthousiasme une nouvelle fois éclater quelques mètres plus loin. Les filles Summers s'amusèrent de cette situation.

Alors que tout le monde se saluait, Buffy et Faith étaient distantes l'une envers l'autre. Elles osaient à peine se regarder, chacune ayant honte que l'autre la regarde. Andrew et les autres sentirent qu'il y avait une tension entre les deux tueuses, et ce premier se tenta à dire avec son petit sourire coincé : "Arrêtez avec cette kyrielle d'embrassades, ça nous met mal à l'aise." Il se voulait drôle mais eu tout l'effet inverse.

Buffy et Faith étaient déjà tellement gênées qu'elles ne prêtèrent pas d'attention à leur jeune ami. Faith proposa à Buffy de s'isoler dans un bar à proximité pour discuter tranquillement de l'apocalypse imminente.

Robin, Andrew, Dawn et toutes les potentielles restèrent là, sans rien trouver à redire.

* * *

J'avais fait un seul chapitre avec le suivant, mais finalement je me suis dit qu'il fallait mieux alléger un peu, et puis ça tiens plus le suspense.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.


	4. Chapter 4

Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps pour ce nouveau chapitre. Merci pour vos commentaires, ça me fait plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les trois amis s'installèrent sur un banc et Robin demanda "Est-ce que c'est moi où leur relation est encore plus étrange que d'habitude ?

– Oui, vous trouvez aussi ? Répondirent Andrew et Dawn en chœur.

– Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de les laisser seul, continua Dawn, je ne sais jamais si elles vont se sauter dans les bras ou s'entretuer.

– Elles ne se seraient pas donné rendez-vous dans un lieu public pour s'entretuer, répliqua Andrew. A part si tout ça c'est justement pour éviter de s'entretuer. Vous savez comme dans les films, elles se donnent rendez-vous dans un lieu public pour être sûre que l'autre ne va pas tenter quelque chose de stupide.

– Elles ne vont pas s'entretuer, essaya de se convaincre Dawn.

– Quel démon on va devoir affronter ? Demanda Robin.

– Aucune idée, Buffy n'a rien dit, répondu Andrew.

– Buffy est bizarre depuis cette histoire de rêve, dit Dawn.

– Faith aussi a fait un rêve.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ces rêves qui a pu les perturber autant ? Questionna Andrew

– Buffy n'a pas dit grand-chose, Cordélia lui a montré une apocalypse et… il y avait Faith dans son rêve. c'est tout ce que je sais.

– J'en sais autant, dit Robin. Elle est très énigmatique, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi décontenancé devant une apocalypse.

– Je pense qu'elles nous cachent quelque chose, dit Dawn.

– Dawn pense que Faith va trahir Buffy. Dit Andrew, taquin.

– Andrew ! Protesta Dawn. Ok. C'est vrai. Mais faut dire qu'on ne sait jamais de quel côté est Faith.

– Oui, je comprends, dit calmement Robin, je pense aussi que j'aurai eu des doutes à votre place, mais comme je vois Faith tous les jours, je sais qu'elle n'est pas prête à changer de bord encore une fois, elle fait tout pour se racheter.

– C'est peut-être à cause de nous !" Murmura Andrew, comme si quelqu'un les espionnait. "C'est peut-être un de nous trois, ou même nous trois qui causons la fin du monde, reprit-il, devant le regard interrogateur de ses amis. Peut-être qu'elles vont devoir nous tuer pour sauver l'humanité. Peut-être qu'elles font un plan pour nous tuer efficacement, pour pas qu'on détruise le monde. Oh mon dieu ! C'est ça, Buffy et Faith veulent nous tuer, deux tueuses super sexy et super entrainées veulent s'attaquer à mon petit corps fragile. Nous devons fuir avant qu'elles ne reviennent pour nous tuer ! Je propose le Mexique ! Conclut-il en se levant

– Personne ne va nous tuer, dit Robin désabusé.

– En tout cas pour toi… un accident est si vite arrivé, attaqua Dawn, le regard sournois.

– Peut-être que j'exagère un peu, mais admettez que vous y avez pensé aussi. Buffy était prête à me tuer la dernière fois.

– Oui, mais moi, elle m'a sauvé, dit Dawn. Elles sont juste parties échanger _leur truc de tueuse_ , elles n'ont pas besoin de nous, les "non-tueuses", pour ça. Et quand elles auront fait le point, elles reviendront.

– J'espère que tu as raison, petite Dawn. j'espère que tu as raison." Dit Andrew en prenant l'air sérieux

* * *

Buffy et Faith étaient assises l'une en face de l'autre. Elles n'osaient pas se regarder et commandèrent sans même échanger un regard. L'isolement ne les avait pas mises plus à l'aise, bien au contraire. Buffy voulut entamer la conversation, mais Faith se lança en même temps, ce qui ne fit que rendre plus lourd l'atmosphère déjà pesant. Elles se noyèrent dans les excuses avant que Buffy prenne finalement la parole : "Cordy est toujours dans le coma ?

– Oui, j'ai appelé pour savoir.

– Ok."

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux tueuses, mais elles ne pouvaient pas rester comme ça, il fallait qu'elles parlent.

"Buffy, je suppose que si tu es là, c'est parce que tu as fait un rêve toi aussi."

Le cœur de la tueuse blonde se serra, et elle fit oui de la tête : « on va encore devoir sauver le monde

– C'est notre destin, renchérit Faith. »

Faith n'avait pas l'habitude d'être la plus forte des deux, mais elle continua : "je ne sais pas ce qui se passait pour toi, mais moi, je faisais un rêve tout à fait normal et Cordy est apparue.

– Pareil." Répondit Buffy sans même levé les yeux vers Faith.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre elles. Elles ne parvenaient pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elles avaient vu dans leur rêve respectif, et elles n'osaient pas demander à l'autre le contenu de son rêve. Elles avaient trop peur que l'autre n'ait pas vécu la même chose et que leur propre rêve ne soit qu'un fantasme. Encore pire, si elles avaient rêvé de la même chose, qu'est-ce que cela signifierait ?

Buffy n'en pouvait plus de ce silence, elle en avait marre que son cerveau tourne sans cesse tout ça dans sa tête "Je rêvais de faire mon lit, dans mon ancienne maison, à Sunnydale, avec toi…

– Tu rêves de faire un lit avec moi ?" Coupa Faith amusée. Devant le silence de la tueuse blonde, elle s'excusa "Désolée, en plus j'ai déjà fait ce rêve. Moi, je pique-niqué avec le maire. On fait vraiment des rêves bizarres."

Faith avait réussi à détendre l'atmosphère et les deux tueuses se regardèrent pour la première fois, et échangèrent même un sourire complice. Mais l'atmosphère s'abattu de nouveau sur elle quand la serveuse apporta leur consommation. Elles plongèrent leur regard sur leur café et n'osèrent plus parler pendant un long moment.

Buffy se décida enfin à reprendre la parole : "Et Cordélia est apparue à la porte, elle m'a parlé comme si on était dans le monde réel, et quand je lui ai pris la main… J'ai tout vu. La fin du monde, les flammes, la douleur comme si j'y étais. Et puis…" Buffy marqua une longue pause. Faith la regardait et voyait qu'elle n'avait pas le courage d'aller plus loin. Elle mit sa main sur celle de son amie, qui eut un petit sursaut, avant de plonger son regard dans celui de la tueuse brune. Buffy vu que Faith était dans le même état qu'elle et qu'elle semblait aussi perdue.

Elle continua : "Il y avait toi, et moi, et…"

Devant ce nouveau silence, Faith dit à Buffy dans un sanglot "T'inquiète, on n'est pas obligé de le dire". A ces mots Buffy compris que Faith avait vu les mêmes choses qu'elle, et que ça l'avait autant perturbée. Elle accepta de ne pas mettre de mot sur ce secret qu'elle partageait à présent en laissant une larme couler sur sa joue.

Leur deux regards embués de larmes de se lâchait plus, alors que Buffy serrait plus fort la main de Faith dans la sienne.

Buffy repris péniblement son récit "Et je t'ai vu mourir…" Elle étouffa un sanglot sur ce dernier mot. Faith se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras en lui disant "Je t'ai vu mourir aussi".

– Ça m'a fait si mal, continua Buffy, pleurant à chaudes larmes, je sens encore la douleur dans mon corps.

– Je sais, dit Faith en retenant au mieux ses larmes. Mais je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas, on va se battre, et ça n'arrivera pas, je te le promets"

Buffy se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte de Faith, comme si elles faisaient quelque chose de répréhensible, lorsque Sophie vint les interrompre en leur disant qu'elles étaient attendues immédiatement à Wolfram & Hart pour une urgence de la plus haute importance.

Buffy se cacha pour essuyait ses larmes, alors que Faith essayé de faire bonne figure devant sa potentielle.

Elles allèrent retrouver les autres avant de prendre la direction du cabinet d'avocats, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher à leurs amis ce qui venait de se passer.


	5. Chapter 5

Un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaît. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsque le groupe aux locaux de Wolfram & Hart, Harmony, qui y est réceptionniste, vient à leur rencontre : « Je travaille pour les gentils maintenant, je ne bois plus de sang humain depuis plusieurs mois et je fais une prise de sang toutes les semaines, alors ne me tues pas.

\- J'en avais pas l'intention, dit Faith.

\- Je ne parlais pas à toi, mais à Buffy, rétorqua Harmony d'un ton dédaigneux.

\- Wolfram & Hart est loin de faire partie des gentils, Harmony. Répondit Buffy, alors tu… »

Buffy resta bouche bée lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le hall du cabinet d'avocats. Elle et Dawn restèrent stupéfaites par la grandeur des locaux. « Le mal, ça paie bien en fait, remarqua Buffy

\- Hey oui, on a choisi le mauvais camp blondie, répondu Faith »

Elles n'ont pas le temps de plus contempler l'édifice que quelqu'un vient les chercher pour une réunion particulière. Tout l'attroupement se dirige vers la salle de réunion, Buffy et Faith entrent, mais quand les autres tente d'entrer, Harmony s'interpose : « Désolée, les civils doivent attendre dehors ». Dawn tente de négocier, mais déjà la porte s'est refermée.

* * *

Faith et Buffy retrouve un homme noir en costume et une jeune femme maigrelette en blouse blanche dans la salle de réunion, ainsi que plusieurs autres personnes qui ne semblent pas intéresser par leur arrivée. Faith salue les deux personnes avec qui elle a déjà travaillé et les présente à Buffy « Voici Fred et Gun. »

Buffy les salue poliment et leur demande où est Angel. « Il a disparu, répond Fred

\- Comment ça ? Questionna Faith.

\- Il était là, et piouf, il était plus là.

\- On pense que lui et Spike ont été victimes d'un sort, continua Gun.

\- Spike ? Interrogea Buffy. Spike est ici ?

\- Oui. Enfin non. Puisqu'il a disparu, expliqua Fred. On est en pleine réunion de crise, on a mis nos meilleurs médiums sur le coup. Mais, pour l'instant, aucun signe de nos deux vampires. Lorn est parti chercher des informations auprès de ses anciens contacts. Et même Willow est sur le coup.

\- Spike est à L.A. avec Angel ? Resta bloquée Buffy. J'en reviens pas.

\- Willow est à Los Angeles ? interrogea Faith, agacée par le comportement de la tueuse blonde

\- Non, elle est à Berlin, mais elle nous a contactés parce qu'elle pense qu'un truc énorme est en train de se préparer, genre Armageddon.

\- Nous aussi, on a nos raisons de penser que l'apocalypse est proche » Faith fit une pause, pensant que Buffy allé prendre la parole, mais cette dernière était trop absorbée par ses pensées. « Buffy ! Interpella-t-elle en secouant la tueuse blonde. On parle de fin du monde et tu penses qu'à ton petit vampire blond ?

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Balbutia Buffy en sortant de ses songes. Non. Excusez-moi, c'est juste que Angel faisant équipe avec Spike, ça m'étonne. »

Tout le monde la regardait avec une expression perplexe. « Donc oui, reprit-elle. L'Armageddon, c'est ça ? Et Willow est à Berlin, vous voyez que je suis…

\- Buffy ? Interrompra Faith. C'est peut-être le moment de leur parler de notre présence ici. » Buffy ne réagissant pas, elle continua. « de notre rêve… la fin du monde… notre mort à tous.

\- Oh oui ! Bien sûr, se ressaisit Buffy. Faith et moi avons, semble-t-il, fait le même rêve prophétique sur la fin du monde.

\- C'est Cordy qui nous a envoyé ce rêve.

\- Cordélia ? interrogea Fred, mais elle est dans le coma.

\- On sait, reprit Buffy, mais avec son statut de médium slash démon slash être supérieur… Oh non, voilà que je parle comme Andrew. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'avec tous les pouvoirs qui transitent en elle, c'est possible, non ?

\- Oui, c'est sure que vu comme ça, c'est plus que possible, répondu Fred. »

Ils revinrent à la disparition des vampires, qui pouvait être le premier indice de ce qui aller se dérouler. Gun montra la vidéo surveillance, où on voyait Angel et Spike disparaître en une fraction de seconde. Avant la dite disparation, ils semblaient se disputer « pour changer » murmura Buffy, mais personne ne savait pourquoi…

« Moi, je sais, intervenu Harmony, j'étais là. »

Tout le monde fut surpris par cette déclaration. « Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit avant ? Questionna Gun.

\- J'ai essayé, mais personne n'a voulu m'écouter. C'est toujours comme ça ici. Je me tue au travail et tout le monde s'en fout. Pour la peine, je ne dirais rien.

\- Balance le morceau, ou on te ramasse avec un aspirateur, intervint Faith en attrapant Harmony par la gorge, lui pointant un pieu sur le cœur.

\- Ok ! Ok ! Ok ! C'est pas la peine d'être violente, répondit Harmony en se dégageant de l'emprise de Faith, un s'il te plait aurai fait l'affaire…

\- Harmony ?

\- Quoi ?

\- S'il te plaît, supplia Buffy

\- Très bien, mais que personne ne me coupe la parole, je veux votre entière attention. »

Tout le monde acquiesça et Harmony prit une profonde inspiration avant de débuter son récit.

* * *

Oui, je sais, je suis cruelle de vous laisser sur ça ! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

_Désolée pour l'attente. Avec la reprise des cours, ça va être difficile de poster, mais je vais essayé de poster un chapitre par semaine._

 _Bonne lecture ! Et donnez moi votre avis._

* * *

 _*Flash back*_

Ce matin-là, Harmony était arrivée de bonheur au bureau, elle avait enfin trouvé sa place et faisait tout pour la garder.

Elle avait allumé l'ordinateur, éteint la boite vocale et mit son kit main libre. Comme tous les matins, elle se rendit à la cafétéria, elle servit deux gobelets de sang chaud avant de redescendre à son poste. Elle but rapidement l'un des gobelets avant de commencer à écouter sa boite vocale, elle prenait tut les messages en note avant que le patron n'arrive.

Lorsqu'Angel passa la porte accompagnée de Spike, elle voyait bien qu'il était plus qu'énervé, mais elle ne faillit pas à sa mission. Elle alla à sa rencontre, le salua en lui tendant le gobelet de sang encore chaud, Angel le saisit sans même une attention à sa secrétaire. Elle lui transmit oralement les messages les plus importants et lui donna l'ensemble des messages sur post-it.

Les deux hommes furieux, avancèrent jusqu'à l'ascenseur, montèrent au bureau d'Angel. Harmony retourna s'asseoir à son poste, désabusé par l'inconsidération de son patron. Elle n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour s'apitoyer sur son sort que, déjà, la voix colérique d'Angel résonna dans l'interphone.

« HARMONY ! RAMENE-MOI LES RAPPORTS DE FRED SUR LES ACTIVITES PARANORMALES DES DERNIERES 36H. ET UN PIEU POUR QUE JE TUE SPIKE »

Encore une fois, pas un seul mot gentil pour la vampire qui se démenait pour lui, pas même un merci. Elle s'exécuta malgré tout et monta à Angel ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le bureau, les deux hommes se disputaient violemment sur qui avait plus le droit à la rédemption et à l'humanité. Ils s'étaient battus, Harmony le sentait, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient tous les deux débraillés et à bout de souffle.

« Je sais ce que tu penses grand-père, dit Spike. Tu te dis que si tu redeviens humain, il n'y aura plus de malédictions et que Buffy retournera dans tes bras…

\- Ose dire que ce n'est pas pour elle que tu veux cette boule »

Angel montre du doigt une boule de cristal sur son bureau. Harmony n'y porta pas plus d'attention, elle pensait seulement qu'elle adorerait que deux beaux gosses comme eux se battent pour elle.

« Non, je n'ai pas besoin d'être humain pour mettre Buffy dans mon pieu. Ce qu'elle aime en moi, c'est la bête féroce. Elle aime quand c'est puissant et que ça démolis tout sur son passage. On a même détruit un immeuble un jour… et toi Angelus ? Combien de fois tu as senti les cuisses puissantes de la tueuse se resserrer autour de ta taille jusqu'à t'en broyer les os ? »

Angel répondit à cette attaque verbale par un enchaînement de coup-de-poing sur le visage déjà bien démoli de Spike qui se laissait faire.

« Je suis son véritable amour.

\- Peut-être, répondit Spike, mais c'est moi qui l'ai fait grimper au rideau.

\- T'inquiète pas, tout ça changera quand je redeviendrai humain.

\- Mais quand tu seras humain, tu ne seras plus un champion. »

Angel se bloqua sur cette phrase, il n'y avait pas pensé, mais en tant qu'humain, il n'aurait pas la force de combattre des hordes de démons.

Spike comprit qu'il avait vu juste, il se saisit de la boule en disant

« Moi, je m'en fous d'être un champion, qu'ils crèvent tous, à moi l'humanité.

\- Hors de question ! » Coupa Angel, en saisissant lui aussi la boule de cristal.

L'un et l'autre essayèrent d'arracher la boule des mains de l'autre, sans aucun succès jusqu'à ce que tous les deux ne disparaissent d'un coup, laissant la boule de cristal retomber sur le sol.

Harmony qui avait assisté à la scène debout devant la porte attendant que les deux vampires la remarquent, courut sur le lieu de disparition en appelant Angel et Spike. Lorsqu'elle se pencha pour récupérer la boule, elle se dématérialisa à son tour. Harmony, paniquée, sonna l'alarme et courut prévenir Gun.

 _*Fin du flash-back*_

* * *

Tout le monde avait écouté le récit d'Harmony sans broncher. Quand elle eut fini, Gun appela Lorn pour lui confier ces nouveaux éléments et Fred emmena Harmony voir l'un des médiums pour qu'il s'imprégner de cette histoire.

Buffy était resté plongé dans sa réflexion, Faith lui donna un petit coup de coude, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres « Ces deux-là se battent toujours pour toi, on dirait.

\- Ils perdent leur temps

\- Moi, j'aimerais bien que deux hommes super musclés et super sexy se battent pour moi… Ou même t…

\- Faith ! Coupa Buffy

\- Oh ! Je ne dis rien »

Faith voyait bien qu'elle marché sur des œufs avec Buffy. Elle ne pouvait pas croire en ce qu'elle avait vu dans ce rêve, mais elle savait qu'il était aussi douloureux pour la bonde que pour elle.

Toutes deux rejoignirent Robin, Dawn et les autres dans le couloir, elles leur expliquèrent ce qu'il se passait avant de suivre une secrétaire qui les emmena dans la bibliothèque de l'immeuble où ils y retrouvèrent Wesley.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonne lecture à tous avec ce nouveau chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis._

* * *

Faith, comme Buffy, n'aimait pas cet endroit et elle n'était pas rassurée par la présence de l'ex-observateur. Elle n'appréciait pas cette partie du travail de tueuse, elle pensait tout ça derrière elle. Aujourd'hui, les autres s'occupaient des recherches et elle s'occupait de l'action.

Elle ne faisait même plus semblant de lire le livre devant elle, elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Robin le remarqua en levant la tête de l'écran devant lui. Elle connaissait bien la tueuse brune, elle avait besoin d'action, un démon à terrasser. Il se leva et se rapprocha de Faith, sans rien dire, il commença à lui masser les épaules, Faith apprécia tout particulièrement.

Buffy qui tournait les pages du livre sur ses genoux sans y prêter plus d'attention remarqua la proximité entre Robin et la tueuse Brune. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les fixer. Robin se pencha vers Faith et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Buffy n'entendait pas ses propos, mais ils devaient être osés, vu l'expression qui se dessina sur le visage de Faith.

Son expression changea immédiatement lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur Buffy qui ne détourna même pas les yeux. Elle repoussa l'homme poliment, elle se doutait que Buffy n'appréciait pas ses démonstrations d'affection.

Devant le regard persistant de Buffy, Faith proposa de patrouiller vu que la nuit tombait. Seulement trois potentielles se levèrent pour l'accompagner, les autres semblaient préférer les recherches.

Lorsque Faith se dirigea vers la porte, Robin lui attrapa le bras pour une dernière recommandation, « sois prudente. ». Il se pencha vers elle, en fermant les yeux, pour un petit baiser, mais ses lèvres se posèrent sur la joue de la tueuse.

Faith avait tourné la tête vers Buffy lorsqu'il s'était penché vers elle. Elle ne voulait pas l'embrasser devant la tueuse blonde qui continuait à les observer.

Avant de franchir la porte, elle hésita et se retourna finalement, « Buffy, tu ne veux pas m'accompagner ?

\- Non, vous êtes bien assez de quatre, et je préfère continuer les recherches. »

Faith rejoignit les filles dans le couloir, elle pensait avoir vexé Buffy en étant si proche de Robin, puis elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucune raison.

* * *

Dans la bibliothèque, Dawn savait très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle interrogea Buffy : « Tu ne veux pas te défouler un peu ?

\- Non, répondu Buffy, le regard plongé dans son livre, je fais des recherches…

\- Ça fait au moins une demi-heure que tu tournes les pages de ce livre sans même les regarder, remarqua Dawn.

\- Je ne veux pas y aller, c'est tout, s'agaça Buffy.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Faith m'énerve ! » Buffy voulait que Dawn la laisse tranquille. Elle se leva, quitta la pièce sans un mot pour personne.

Dawn resta bouche bée, Buffy lui caché des choses, c'était certain, mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait autant la rendre irritable ?

* * *

Buffy quitta la pièce et fut surprise que tant de gens airaient encore dans les couloirs malgré l'heure tardive. Elle ne voulait pas être dans la foule, elle voulait être un peu seule, faire le point sur les derniers événements.

Elle se précipita dans les toilettes, elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage et contempla son reflet dans le miroir. Elle était furieuse, furieuse de ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive, furieuse de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur la situation, furieuse de repousser Faith qui devait être tout aussi chamboulé qu'elle.

Elle aurait dû l'accompagner en patrouille, ça aurai été l'occasion de discuter. Mais discuter de quoi ? Comment parler de quelque chose sur lequel on n'arrive pas mettre de mot ?

Buffy s'énerva de plus belle, elle se retourna et donna un coup de pied dans la porte d'un des toilettes qui alla directement heurter le mur en face. Elle était embêtée par ce qu'elle venait de faire et supposa que le mieux était de partir comme si de rien était.

Quand elle sortit dans le couloir, elle croisa Dawn qui semblait la chercher. Elle ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle séance d'interrogatoire, elle ne dirait rien à personne surtout pas à Dawn.

Lorsque cette dernière ouvrit la bouche, Buffy s'attendait à une énième question sur ce qu'elle voulait taire, mais Dawn n'en fit rien : « Lorn est revenu, on t'attend en salle de réunion

\- Il faut prévenir Faith

\- Je vais l'appeler…

\- Non laisse, je vais la chercher » coupa Buffy en se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers la sortie du bâtiment.

Dawn trouvait que c'était une perte de temps d'aller à la recherche de Faith, surtout qu'un coup de fil irait beaucoup plus vite. Buffy se comportait de plus en plus bizarrement et cela inquiétait de plus en plus sa petite sœur.


	8. Chapter 8

_Je vous le dis tout de suite, après ce chapitre il y aura deux chapitre très court._

 _Bonne lecture, et laissez un petit commentaire._

* * *

Faith avait demandé aux autres filles de partir de leur côté, elle voulait être seule pour pouvoir remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de réfléchir autant et cela lui causait des maux de tête.

Elle ne savait plus comment réagir avec Buffy. Avant tout était plus simple, elles ne faisaient que se battre. Mais depuis ce rêve, peut-être prophétique, elle ne savait plus où était sa place dans sa relation avec Buffy. Le comportement de Robin n'arrangeait rien. Faith ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il la considérait comme sa petite amie, il se conduisait comme tel.

Elle en avait marre de penser, elle voulait se défouler, trouver quelque chose sur lequel taper et passer ses nerfs. Par chance, elle croisa un couple, l'homme était un vampire qui semblait conduire sa proie dans l'intimité d'une allée sombre.

Faith attendit que l'homme se penche sur la jeune femme pour l'attraper par le col et le propulser contre un mur.

Buffy arriva à ce moment à l'entrée de la ruelle. Elle se cacha pour observer la tueuse brune en action. Faith aurai pu le tuer immédiatement, mais elle préférait faire durer les choses, elle en avait bien besoin.

Buffy l'observa se battre et tenter d'énerver son adversaire pour qu'il se montre plus agressif. Les deux tueuses étaient si différentes. Buffy avait toujours une vie à protéger, même si elle aimait se battre, elle ne pouvait pas toujours prendre son temps, car il ne fallait pas prendre le risque de mourir ou de voir l'un de ses amis blessés. Faith, elle, ne faisait ça que pour elle. Elle aimait chasser seule pour éviter de devoir s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle aimait se mettre en danger et repousser les limites toujours un peu plus loin.

Alors que Faith commençait à se lasser de son adversaire, deux autres vampires entrèrent dans l'arène. Elle semblait prête à relever le défi de trois contre un, mais deux autres vampires sautèrent d'un immeuble.

Buffy n'hésita pas une seconde et alla rejoindre la tueuse brune qui se débattait. Elle tua un premier vampire avant même qu'il ne la remarque et dit à l'attention de Faith : « Tu partages ?

\- Avec plaisir » répondit Faith, heureuse de ne pas se battre seule pour ce combat.

Très vite les deux tueuses prirent l'avantage, les vampires de L.A. ne semblaient pas avoir l'habitude de se battre contre des tueuses, trop habitué à la suprématie de Wolfram & Hart.

En quelques minutes, les deux jeunes femmes se débarrassaient de leurs ennemis. Alors qu'elles reprenaient leur souffle, le sourire aux lèvres, Faith prit la parole : « Je croyais que tu voulais faire des recherches.

\- Je savais que tu ne serais pas à la hauteur, taquina Buffy, je suis venue relever le niveau.

\- J'aurai bien pu m'en sortir seule, se défendu Faith.

\- Je sais, mais c'était cool de se battre ensemble.

\- Ouai. »

Après un court silence gêné, Buffy expliqua à Faith qu'elles étaient attendues. Elles prirent le chemin du cabinet d'avocats sans jamais parler de ce qui les tracasser.

* * *

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la salle de réunion, encore sous l'euphorie du combat, Wesley les remit à l'ordre, ça faisait déjà vingt minutes qu'ils attendaient. Dawn, Robin et Andrew étaient encore exclus de cette réunion au « sommet ».

Faith et Buffy s'assirent au fond de la salle comme deux mauvaises élèves. Lorn prit alors la parole à l'attention plus particulière des deux tueuses : « Comme je disais, monsieur Triplixe, ici présent, a un service à me rendre, une histoire d'amour, et il va nous ouvrir un portail grâce à une faille spatio-temporelle qui nous permettra d'aller chercher nos deux vampires d'amour. »

Triplixe était un _homme_ très grand, peut-être plus de deux mètres, au teint verdâtre et aux trois yeux jaunes. « Il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous préparer pour le grand départ, continua Lorn.

\- Vous avez dix minutes, annonça la voix caverneuse de Triplixe.

\- Quoi ? Crièrent plusieurs personnes.

\- Je ne peux ouvrir le portail qu'à une heure bien précise, et c'est dans dix minutes. »

Tout le monde s'activa tout à coup. Buffy et Faith se dirigèrent vers Wesley qui semblait être le chef des opérations en l'absence d'Angel. Il fallait qu'elles y aillent. Elles tentèrent de plaider leur cause, mais Wesley leur répondit : « Nous avons des équipes formées pour ce genre de mission

\- Peut-être, mais nous sommes des tueuses, nota Buffy, et c'est peut-être l'apocalypse de nos rêves qui se déclenche. Nous devons y aller.

\- Très bien, capitula Wesley qui savait que les tueuses n'en faisaient toujours qu'à leur tête. L'une d'entre vous peut accompagner l'escouade.

\- Moi ! » Dirent les deux tueuses en chœur.

Wesley retourna à ses occupations, alors que les deux tueuses débâtaient de qui devait partir.

« Si tu pars, tu risques d'y rester, déclara Buffy

\- Toi aussi B. Ne fait pas ta tête de mule, t'as une famille ici, tu dois les protéger, il faut mieux que ça soit moi…

\- Et toi ? Qui va te protéger Faith ?

\- Je suis bien assez grande, se défendu Faith.

\- Je ne veux pas que ce rêve se réalise, je ne veux pas que tu meures.

\- Pareille pour moi. Et comme je te l'ai dit, toi, tu as une famille. Moi, je ne manquerais à personne.

\- Je ne veux pas que ce rêve se réalise, je ne veux pas que tu meures. Dit Buffy en saisissant le bras de Faith pour l'empêcher de partir. Si tu pars, je pars.

\- Wesley va péter un câble, conclu Faith. »

* * *

Elles se rendirent dans une grande pièce qui ressemblait à une salle d'opération, mais sans tout le matériel médical. Elles y retrouvèrent Triplixe et une demi-douzaine de soldats. Buffy n'aimait pas beaucoup les militaires, surtout depuis son expérience avec l'initiative, et Faith pensait que ses filles étaient beaucoup plus aptes pour cette mission que cette bande de rigolos.

Dawn, Robin et les autres étaient derrière une baie vitrée dans une pièce surélevée. Buffy fit un signe de la main à l'attention de sa sœur qui avait l'air contrarié.

Wesley appuya sur un bouton, l'air dépité, et sa voix grésilla dans les haut-parleurs de la pièce : « J'ai l'impression que finalement, ce n'est pas que l'une de vous deux qui part. Je suppose que ça sert à rien de discuter. Vous trouverez des tenues et des armes derrière vous. »

Faith et Buffy y jetèrent un œil « dire que j'ai laissé ma faux dans le jet, dit cette dernière.

\- Un jet ? Releva Faith

\- Celui de l'immortel, c'est une longue histoire, esquiva Buffy.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Questionna Faith en montrant une tenue de treillis noire.

\- Je crois que c'est la tenue de circonstance, dit-elle en désignant les hommes de l'escadron.

\- Hors de question que je mette cette horreur. » Pouffa Faith.

Elles prirent une hache chacune, Buffy prit une arbalète et Faith un poignard qu'elle bloqua dans sa ceinture.

Triplixe surveillait l'heure et commença des chants incantatoires dix secondes avant l'heure fatidique. Lorn, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée, fut tout à coup pris de panique, il décrypta quelque chose dans l'aura de Triplixe. Il voulut tout stopper, mais il était déjà trop tard. Une lumière blanche et aveuglante se diffusa de Triplixe et enveloppa tout le monde.


	9. Chapter 9

_Un petit chapitre bien court ! Bonne lecture !_

 _Merci pour votre fidélité malgré l'attente._

* * *

 _Au même moment, à Berlin, avec les neuf heures de décalages horaires._

Willow avait passé toute la nuit à travailler sur un sortilège pour aider à retrouver Angel et Spike. Kennedy, elle, se réveillait à peine, elle n'aimait pas savoir Willow complètement plongée dans la magie, surtout en considérant son passé.

Elle prépara un café et pénétra sans frapper dans le bureau de son amante.

« Un petit café, ma bien-aimée ? »

Willow leva les yeux sur sa femme, un grand sourire aux lèvres « J'ai trouvé.

\- Super. Dis-moi en plus, dit Kennedy en rejoignant Willow derrière son bureau.

\- Va falloir que je sorte la grosse artillerie. Il suffit que je traverse plusieurs dimensions comme un appât au bout d'une canne à pêche. Je les retrouve et hop, tu remontes la ligne.

\- T'es un vrai génie ma belle.

\- Je sais. »

Willow se leva et mis en place tout pour le rituel tout en l'expliquant à Kennedy.

« Tu ne préviens pas Fred ?

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, ils étaient en pleine exploration de vieux bouquins, aidés de Buffy, alors je peux te dire qu'ils ne doivent pas être sur le point de trouver quoi que ce soit.

\- Buffy ? Je croyais que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec elle », dit Kennedy tout à coup sur la défensive.

Willow se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle n'aurait pas dû mentionner la présence de Buffy, Kennedy en avait assez que Willow brave tous les dangers sous prétexte que la tueuse avait besoin d'une super sorcière. Ça allait même plus loin que ça, Buffy faisait appel à Willow pour la téléporter d'un lieu à l'autre, juste pour le plaisir.

Kennedy ne comprenait pas comment Buffy pouvait agir ainsi alors qu'elle était au côté de Willow quand elle a sombré dans la dépendance et qu'elle a failli détruire le monde.

Willow devait rattraper le coup si elle ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle dispute avec Kennedy.

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle était chez Angel, je te le jure. Et cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec elle, c'est une coïncidence. »

Willow tenta d'embrasser Kennedy qui jaugeait la véracité des propos de sa petite amie. Elle se laissa finalement attendrir et donna un doux baiser à la sorcière.

Quand toutes les colères furent apaisées, elles débutèrent l'envoûtement. Willow dit à peine quelques mots en latin que les murs commencèrent à vibrer. « Tes pouvoirs ont encore augmenté, dit Kennedy.

\- Non, j'aurai préféré, mais je n'ai pas commencé l'incantation, je demandais juste protection aux dieux avant de me lancer

\- Faut croire qu'ils sont furieux. »

Willow tenta de stopper le sort qui lui était jeté, mais il était bien trop puissant. Alors qu'une lumière aveuglante remplie la pièce, Kennedy attrapa une épée et vint se coller à la sorcière. La lumière les enveloppa et elles disparurent.


	10. Chapter 10

_Encore un court chapitre._

 _Désolée pour l'attente qui va peut être même accroître avec les mois qui arrivent. J'espère que vous appréciez quand même cette histoire !_

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, un jeune homme brun, couché à même le sol se réveilla douloureusement. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il ne reconnaissait pas le lieu où il était. Il se souvenait s'être couché dans son lit la veille au soir, comment était-il arrivé là ?

Sa réflexion fut interrompue lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement. Il se dressa rapidement sur ses jambes, il avait l'habitude des situations d'urgence. Il se concentra pour repérer d'où provenaient les bruits. Lorsqu'un nouveau gémissement se fit entendre, il se dirigea vers le bureau au milieu de la porte. Derrière, il remarqua le corps d'un homme endormi, il le contourna avec précaution pour voir son visage.

« Giles ?! Dit-il à l'intention de l'homme. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux tout autant surpris de voir le jeune homme. « Alex ?! ». Il se redressa et regarda tout autour de lui. « Où sommes-nous ?

\- Bonne question. »

Les deux hommes prirent le temps de réfléchir à la situation avant de sortir de la pièce. Ils étaient sur d'avoir été amené ici contre leur volonté, mais ils ignoraient si c'était de façon magique ou un kidnapping des plus simples.

« Hier soir, commença Alex, je me suis couché dans mon lit comme tous les soirs, il n'y avait rien qui clochait.

\- Quant à moi, je me suis réveillé très tôt ce matin, je n'arrive plus à me rappeler de ce que j'ai fait ensuite.

\- Ce matin ?! Mais nous sommes au milieu de la nuit, vous avez oublié une journée entière de votre vie, moi qui m'inquiète d'avoir un black-out de quelques heures…

\- Ne sois pas stupide Alex, visiblement, nous sommes aux Etats-Unis et j'étais en Angleterre, le décalage horaire fait que nous sommes le matin là-bas.

\- Ah oui, le décalage horaire

\- C'est certainement à la même heure qu'on a été enlevé, expliqua Giles.

\- Mais quelle heure, celle de chez vous ou de chez-moi ? » Interrogea Alex, certain de dire quelque chose de stupide.

Giles ne prit même pas le temps de répondre. Il regarda par la fenêtre, dehors, il sembla encore faire nuit, il n'y avait personne dans les rues que Giles ne reconnaissait pas.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, « Que faites-vous, interrogea Alex

\- Pour savoir où on en est, il faut aller derrière cette porte »

Les 2 amis ouvrirent prudemment la porte sur un couloir vide, aucune lumière ne fonctionnaient, comme s'il n'y avait plus du tout d'électricité. Ils y progressèrent avec méfiance jusqu'à ce que Giles stop Alex « Je sais où nous sommes. » Dit-il en pointant les mots sur ce qui semblait être la réception, « Wolfram&Hart ».


	11. Chapter 11

_Désolée pour l'attente, j'espère qu'elle en vaudra le coup..._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

L'ensemble du bâtiment semblait être désert, Giles et Alex ouvrèrent plusieurs portes espérant tomber nez à nez avec leurs ravisseurs. Au fond d'un couloir, ils trouvèrent une porte qui semblait s'ouvrir avec un digicode, mais comme il n'y avait plus d'électricité, la porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté.

Dans la pénombre, ils remarquèrent deux silhouettes féminines sur le sol. Giles s'approcha de l'une d'elle et fut surpris de reconnaitre son ancienne protégée. « C'est Buffy » Dit-il à l'attention d'Alex qui se dirigea immédiatement vers l'autre jeune femme : « Et là, Faith. »  
Les deux hommes tentèrent de ramener les deux tueuses à la conscience. Buffy fut la première à ouvrir les yeux, elle fut d'abord choquée puis heureuse de voir Giles. Elle le prit dans ses bras, sans se rendre compte de la situation.  
Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, Faith fut prise de panique et attrapa Alex à la gorge. Il tenta de se défendre, mais la tueuse le tenait fermement, ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle relâcha son emprise.

Alex regarda Giles et Buffy qui se tenait encore dans les bras, « la prochaine fois, c'est vous qui vous chargez de Faith » Dit-il en se tenant la gorge.  
À ces mots, Buffy se redressa comme si elle se rendait compte de ce qui se passait. Elle se leva précipitamment et couru rejoindre la salle derrière la baie vitrée.  
Elle retrouva Dawn, Andrew, Fred, Gun, Robin, Wesley et Lorn, tous inconscients.  
Lorsque tout le monde eu reprit ces esprits, Lorn s'excusa « Je suis désolé, tout ça est de ma faute les chéris, j'aurais dû me rendre compte que c'était un piège.  
\- Pourquoi sommes-nous les seuls à être là ? Demanda Robin, je veux dire ou sont passés tous les gens qui étaient dans le bâtiment ?  
\- Le sort n'a dû toucher que les gens dans ces deux pièces, tenta d'expliquer Fred.  
\- Et nous ? Interrogea Alex, on n'était pas là.  
\- Il n'y a pas tout le monde qui y est passé, précisa Buffy, les mecs qui étaient censés nous accompagner ont disparu.  
\- Et Harmony aussi, remarqua Faith.  
\- Qui est un civil maintenant ? Se venta Andrew avant de taper dans la main de Dawn qui était du même avis. »  
Fallait-il d'abord fouiller l'immeuble, ou en sortir ? Giles et Alex expliquèrent qu'ils n'avaient croisé personnes dans l'immeuble et qu'il supposé que toutes les issues étaient condamnées. Buffy grommela qu'elle savait très bien que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir dans ce nid à démons, Wolfram&Hart était maléfique, la question ne se posait même pas.

Mais maintenant qu'elles étaient deux tueuses opérationnelles, ils pouvaient envisager un passage en force, peu importe qui gardait la porte, Buffy avait bien l'intention de lui mettre son pied au cul.

Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas sauter par une fenêtre, blindée qui plus est, et l'ascenseur était HS, il ne leur restait plus que les escaliers. Mais Dawn fit remarquer qu'il pouvait encore rester des gens innocents dans l'immeuble, ils ne pouvaient pas leur laisser.  
Faith et Robin commençaient à monter aux étages supérieurs alors que Buffy et Gun descendirent. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au palier inférieur, ils croisèrent Faith et Robin qui arrivaient d'un étage en dessous. Ils s'interrogèrent et juste Robin monta l'étage lorsqu'il disparut au demi-palier supérieur, il réapparut à celui plus bas. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il ne pouvait ni monter, ni descendre.

Dawn et Alex, qui exploraient les différents bureaux, tombèrent avec surprise sur deux jeunes femmes inconscientes. Il s'agissait de Willow et Kennedy.  
Dawn sauta au coup de Willow lorsque celle-ci reprit connaissance.  
« Dawn, ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Elle écarquilla les yeux. Et c'est où là ?  
\- On est à L.A., Chez Wolfram & Hart, et c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. »  
Lorsqu'Alex tira Kennedy de l'inconscience, cette dernière lui colla une droite qui l'envoya direct au tapis.  
« Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit au câlin moi ! » Dit-il en se massant la mâchoire.  
Kennedy s'excusa et Dawn leur expliqua tout ce qu'ils savaient avant de rejoindre les autres.  
Lorsque Willow vit Buffy, elle lui courut dans les bras, alors que Kennedy resta très froide, et ne fit qu'un signe de tête à la tueuse.  
« Nous voilà de nouveau tous réunis » dit Giles lorsque Willow lui sauta dans les bras.

Après la destruction de Sunnydale, chacun était parti vivre de son côté. Après quelques arrêts touristiques avec Buffy, Willow s'était installée à Berlin avec Kennedy, elle donnait des cours et réalisait une thèse sur la sorcellerie moderne dans une école de magie. Kennedy l'avait accompagné et avait rejoint une équipe de tueuse.  
Buffy avait fait un grand tour du monde avec Dawn et avait finalement posé ses valises à Rome où Andrew les avait rejoints. Elle vivait des jours heureux avec l'immortel alors que Dawn apprenait de nouvelles langues.  
Giles était retourné à Londres où il a pris la tête d'un nouveau conseil des observateurs. Il eut pendant un certain temps Andrew comme apprenti, mais l'envoya très rapidement auprès de Buffy pour avoir un peu de calme.  
Alex s'était installé à Pittsburgh en Pennsylvanie, où il a créé son entreprise en bâtiment. N'étant pas loin de Cleveland, il eut plusieurs fois l'occasion de voir Faith, mais il a préféré rester loin de l'univers de la tueuse pour espérer trouver une femme qui ne serait pas un démon, juste une humaine comme lui.

L'euphorie des retrouvailles passée, il était temps d'envisager un plan de sortie.


	12. Chapter 12

_On s'approche de la fin de ce premier épisode qui totalisera 16 chapitres. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, et dites moi si vous voulez de nouveaux épisodes. Pour info, j'ai déjà une demi douzaine d'épisodes en tête qui doivent juste être rédigés._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

La petite troupe réunie, il fallait qu'ils trouvent un moyen de sortir de cet immeuble. Il est certain que quelqu'un était derrière tout ça. Il devait y avoir un lien avec la disparition de Spike et Angel. Ce qui était certain, c'est que Triplixe avait un lien avec toute cette histoire.

« C'est comme une enquête, dit Dawn, il faut qu'on voit ce qui nous a amené tous ici.

\- C'est Triplixe, répondu Fred

\- Oui, mais pourquoi ? repris Dawn, il faut qu'on croise nos emplois du temps des dernières 24h, pour savoir ce qui a pu enclencher notre venue à tous ici.

\- Eh bien… commença Giles en grattant son crâne avant qu'une voix l'interrompe

\- Voilà la grande équipe réunie ! »

Tout le monde se retourna vers la voix. Giles tenta d'attraper l'homme qui venait de parler, mais il lui passa à travers.

« Désolé, je ne suis pas vraiment là, je ne suis qu'un projection astrale. Je ne suis que le présentateur d'une nouvelle émission de télé-réalité dont vous êtes les candidats. Je me présente, Ethan Rayne. »

Tous étaient interloqués et le fixaient avec des yeux ronds. « Non, je plaisante, reprit-il, mais ce serait une superbe idée, non ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous as faits ? s'impatienta Buffy

\- Moi ? Rien. Mais les personnes, qui m'emploient, m'envoient pour vous dire que ceci n'est qu'un test. Ils veulent tester votre capacité à résoudre des problèmes. Le but est de sortir d'ici par votre moyen et plus vite vous y arriveraient, mieux ça sera pour vous. En effet, aléatoirement des démons vont apparaître pour vous tuer, des démons comme cela. Bonne chance. Ah oui, ce n'est que le premier test…. »

Deux démons apparurent alors qu'Ethan Rayne disparut.

Buffy et Faith se jetèrent, sans réfléchir, chacune sur l'un des démons, très vite suivit par Kennedy, Robin et Gun. Willow et Giles emmenèrent les autres à l'abri.

Le combat ne dura pas très longtemps, les deux démons étaient forts, mais ils n'avaient aucune jugeote.

Les combattants entrèrent dans la salle de réunion, où s'étaient réfugiés leurs amis. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda Buffy

\- Un test, répondit Dawn, sans réfléchir

\- Mais un test pourquoi faire ?

\- Eh bien, c'est une bonne question, commença Giles. Connaissant notre cher ami Ethan Rayne, je pense que ce n'est qu'un début et que le but ultime est de nous tuer tout en se divertissant.

\- Willow, tu ne peux pas inverser le sort ?

\- J'ai essayé, mais ils sont plusieurs à nous maintenir ici et j'ai l'impression d'être déchargée

\- Très bien. Comme nous sommes coincés ici pour un certain temps, soyons pragmatique, il nous faut des plans. D'abord, manger, ensuite, s'armer. Faut qu'on réfléchisse sur ce qu'a dit Dawn. Il faudra peut-être même penser à dormir.

\- Buffy ? Tu connais le mot pragmatique ? se moqua Willow.

\- Il y a une cafeteria, dit Alex.

\- Non, pas à cet étage, coupa Fred.

\- Ah bah maintenant si, je suis passé dedans quand j'ai fait le tour de l'étage tout à l'heure.

\- Ils préfèrent certainement nous tuer de leurs propres mains, dit Giles, plutôt que de nous laisser mourir de faim. »

* * *

La petite troupe envahit la cafeteria, mais il n'y a pas grand-chose à manger, surtout sans électricité, ni feu.

« Il y a du gaz, demanda Faith en se dirigeant vers une plaque de cuisson

\- Je ne pense pas

\- Et la femme créa le feu » dit Faith en dégainant son briquet pour allumer la plaque.

Alors que le soleil se lève, ils devaient s'organiser. De toute évidence, ils ne sortiraient pas d'ici dans la journée. Ils devaient se concentrer sur la résolution de l'énigme ou tenter de sortir de force grâce au pouvoir de Willow. Mais ils devaient aussi rester sur leurs gardes, pour l'arrivée d'une nouvelle vague de démons.

Leur attente ne fut pas longue, une demi-douzaine de vampires apparut aux quatre coins de la cafeteria. Heureusement qu'elles étaient trois tueuses.

Les vampires sont organisés et tentent d'attaquer les plus faibles, Andrew, Fred et Lorn, en première ligne de mire. Mais ils ne font pas le poids contre les tueuses qui s'en sortent sans une égratignure.

On ne peut pas en dire autant de Andrew qui s'est ouvert l'arcade sourcilière en se cachant sous une table.

Dans la salle de réunion, Andrew se vante de sa blessure de guerre fraichement pansé par Dawn qui lui donne un coup derrière la tête pour le faire taire. « Faut vraiment que tu te mettes au sport

\- Je peux pas, j'ai un souci de l'oreille interne. »

Dawn ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire, Andrew l'exaspère, mais elle est toujours attendrie par ce nigaud.

Ce moment fut interrompu lorsque Buffy demanda à Dawn ce qu'elle voulait exactement savoir sur avant qu'ils arrivent ici. Dawn prit les choses en mains, c'était sûr, elle avait bien changé, c'était une jeune femme sûre d'elle.

Chacun leur tour, ils racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient vécu, mais rien n'avait de réels liens avec les évènements présents, à part le rêve de Buffy et Faith.

« Willow et Kennedy sont certainement là parce qu'elles ont lancé un sort pour retrouver Angel et Spike. Conclue Dawn. Nous, c'est Triplixe qui nous a envoyés. Mais la question reste entière concernant Giles et Alex.

On a pas eu le temps de jeter le sort, coupa Willow. J'avais pas encore commencé le rituel que les murs se sont mis à trembler et piouf, plus rien. »

Ils n'étaient pas plus avancés.

« Angel, dit Fred en se levant. C'est ça la clé.

\- On ne sait même pas où il est, suggéra Faith

\- Oui, c'est ça, continua Willow

\- Je veux pas jouer les enquiquineuses, dit Buffy, mais vous pouvez être un peu plus claire.

\- Oui, bien sûr, reprit Willow.

\- La disparition d'Angel et Spike, c'est ça l'énigme à résoudre, c'est pour ça qu'on a fait appel à Triplixe, continua Fred.

\- Oui, mais comment les retrouver alors qu'on est bloqué ici ? Questionna Wesley.

\- Il faut mettre la main sur la boule, répondu Willow.

\- Ils l'ont certainement dissimulé quelque part ici. » Continua Fred.

Willow et Fred s'amusaient de cette complémentarité certaine, mais ce n'était pas du goût de Kennedy.

Tous se lancèrent alors à la recherche de la boule de cristal qui représentait certainement leur billet de sortie.


	13. Chapter 13

_On s'approche petit à petit de la fin, j'espère que vous aimez toujours autant. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Andrew et Dawn sont en train de fouiller un bureau à la recherche de la boule. « Je pense que je vais partir, dit Andrew, en bougeant des objets sans y faire plus attention.

\- Ça va être difficile, on est coincé ici, je te rappel.

\- Oui, je veux dire après tout ça.

\- Tu veux partir où ? questionna Dawn sans le regarder.

\- Je sais pas, peut être au Mexique.

\- Pour combien de temps ?

\- Pour toujours surement… »

Dawn regarda enfin Andrew et l'interrogea du regard. « Oui, je vais vous quitter, Buffy et toi, partir vivre de nouvelle aventure de loup solitaire…

\- Tu n'es pas bien avec nous ? Coupa Dawn.

\- Si, enfin non, je suis comme Kevin Costner dans Waterworld, je n'ai pas ma place sur la terre ferme, enfin avec vous.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je me sens de trop, je ne fais pas partie de la bande. Je sais très bien que Giles m'a envoyé à Berlin parce qu'il ne me supporter plus. Il ne voulait pas que je devienne l'observateur de Buffy. Buffy n'a pas besoin d'observateur. C'est plutôt elle qui garde un œil sur moi. Giles ne voulait juste pas me renvoyer, parce qu'il a pitié de moi, il pense que je suis qu'un gamin, incapable de s'occuper de lui. Vous pensez tout ça…

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi Andrew. Et puis Giles a surtout peur que si on te laisse tout seul, tu te laisses influencer par les forces du mal.

\- Je ne suis pas mauvais !

\- Non, t'es juste impressionnable.

\- Peut-être. Mais ça confirme ce que je te dis, je ne suis pas à ma place avec vous. »

Andrew continu à soulevé des objets sans y porter plus d'attention. Dawn réfléchit, elle ne sait pas si elle doit soutenir Andrew ou le résonner. C'est vrai qu'Andrew n'est pas réellement l'observateur de Buffy, mais il a changé et sa présence est devenu une habitude pour elle, c'est comme si elle avait un animal de compagnie…

« Tu sais pourquoi tu as tort ? S'enthousiasme Dawn

\- Dis-moi.

\- Parce que tu es ici, avec nous. Si tu n'avais pas ta place, tu n'aurais pas été transporté avec nous dans cet espace-temps. J'ai raison ?

\- Oui, certainement, répondu Andrew, pas convaincu.

\- Mais si, réfléchis, Harmony n'est pas là, elle. Renchérit Dawn.

\- Mais oui, tu as raison. Je suis le Robbin et Buffy est Batman, ou peut-être que je suis plutôt Alfred ?

\- Arrête de faire le stupide et mets-toi à chercher pour de vrai, gronde Dawn.

\- Oui m'dame » répond Andrew d'un regain d'enthousiasme.

Andrew ouvrit un placard derrière le bureau et renversa le contenu des étagères. Tout au fond du placard, peut-être même derrière le fond du placard, quelque chose attira son attention. « Je crois que j'ai trouvé »

Dawn le rejoignit, alors qu'Andrew attrapa la boule. « Elle est magnifique

\- Allons la ramener à Buffy, dit Dawn. Tu vois, tu nous es indispensable » dit-elle à Andrew, en posant sa main sur sa joue, avant de saisir la boule de cristal et de sortir de la pièce.

Andrew resta figé quelques secondes, puis plaça sa main sur sa joue, là où Dawn avait la sienne quelques instants auparavant, « Je suis indispensable ».

Il se ressaisit et rattrapa Dawn dans le couloir.

* * *

Buffy était satisfaite de tenir cette boule entre ses mains, même si elle ignorait ses fonctions. Elle la fixa quelques minutes et remarqua que quelque chose à l'intérieur semblait bouger. Elle n'eut pas le temps de trouver ce que c'était qu'un nouvel escadron de démons vint les attaquer.

Il s'agissait de trois démons corpulents, avec d'énormes défenses. Buffy pensa qu'ils n'auraient pas de mal à s'en débarrasser et attaqua la première. Mais très vite, cinq vampires apparurent, l'un d'eux saisit la boule des mains de Buffy et la lança à l'un de ses compères avant de finir en poussière sous le pieu lancé par Faith de l'autre côté du hall.

Le vampire qui avait attrapé la boule tenta de s'enfuir. « Il faut lui reprendre » ordonna Buffy.

Kennedy les rejoignit dans le combat, ainsi que Robin, Alex, Giles, Wesley et Gun.

Andrew se cacha derrière la réception et observa la scène en la commentant comme une compétition sportive. Willow essayait sans grand succès d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, quelque chose semblait les bloqués.

Alors que Kennedy rattrapa le vampire avec la boule, cinq autres démons apparurent, grands, avec un exosquelette.

« Si ils continuent à apparaitre par vague, on ne pourra jamais s'en sortir, dit Wesley.

\- Mais non, ils n'ont aucune chance, dit Faith en brisant la nuque d'un démon

\- Willow ? interrogea Buffy se débattant avec deux vampires.

\- Oui, j'essaie, mais quelque chose me bloque. »

Un des démons corpulent se jeta sur Kennedy, s'étalant sur elle de tout son poids. C'est alors que Willow tira de toutes ses forces sur ses pouvoirs pour se libérer de l'emprise. Lorsque les liens cédèrent, elle propulsa le démon écrasant sa bien-aimée contre un mur. Puis, par le simple pouvoir de sa pensée, elle s'empara de la boule de cristal.

Lorsque les méchants comprirent que Willow avait repris pleine possession de ses pouvoirs, ceux qui étaient encore vivant disparurent.

« Ah, pas déjà, commenta Faith, on commençait tout juste à s'amuser.

\- Parles pour toi, dit Giles

\- On a gagné ! » s'enthousiasma Andrew en se lançant dans une petite chorégraphie.

Buffy signala à Willow que quelque chose bougeait à l'intérieur de la boule, Willow l'examina et constata avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait d'Angel et Spike qui étaient littéralement enfermés dans la boule.


	14. Chapter 14

_Sans plus de cérémonie la suite._

* * *

Alors que la plupart d'entre eux examinaient la boule de cristal et tentaient de trouver un moyen d'en sortir Spike et Angel, les trois tueuses et Alex faisaient des rondes pour s'assurer qu'ils n'allaient pas être victimes d'une énième attaque.

Comme l'atmosphère était tendue entre Kennedy et Buffy et qu'elle et Faith ne voulaient pas rester seules, Buffy fit équipe avec Alex.

« J'ai l'impression de retourner au lycée dit Alex pour faire la conversation, sauf qu'il me manque un œil, mais ça me donne un style beau gosse…

\- Eh oui, c'est fou, on en finira jamais des démons, dit Buffy sans plus d'intérêt.

\- Eh Buffy ? Stoppa Alex en la forçant à le regarde, qu'est qui ne va pas ?

\- Il y a rien à faire.

\- Non, sérieusement, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Insista-t-il.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Déjà entre toi et Willow… Et Kennedy ?

\- Ça serait trop long à t'expliquer, tenta d'esquiver Buffy.

\- J'ai tout mon temps.

\- Très bien. Kennedy n'a pas confiance en les pouvoirs de Willow et elle me met tout sur le dos. Du coup, pour l'équilibre de leur couple, Willow et moi, on doit garder nos distances.

\- Willow est repassée du côté obscur ? Elle a replongé dans la dépendance et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Non, du tout. Mais Kennedy angoisse que ça arrive.

\- Ah… Ok. »

Alex était peiné de ne pas être au courant de ses détails de la vie de ses amies, mais lui non plus ne leur confiait pas grand-chose de sa nouvelle vie. « Et Avec Faith ? Vous êtes repassées au corps à corps ?

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Balbutia Buffy, choquée par cette question.

\- Vous vous battez encore l'une contre l'autre ?

\- Non, loin de là.

\- Bah quoi alors ?

\- Ecoutes Alex, je suis un peu perturbée par ce qui se passe, on pourrait…

\- Et qu'est ce qui se passe ? Coupa Alex, sur de tenir Buffy.

\- On est coincé là !

\- Ah oui, on est coincé…

\- On devrait chercher de quoi dormir, le soleil se couche, et ils ont pas l'air de trouver une solution.

* * *

Kennedy et Faith arpentaient les couloirs du cabinet en discutant : « qu'est ce qui se passe entre Buffy et toi ? Questionna Kennedy.

\- Rien, répondu Faith, un peu sur la défensive. Entre Buffy et moi, c'est toujours compliqué, on ne sait jamais où est notre place dans notre relation, meilleures amies, meilleures ennemies… C'est pas toujours facile à gérer.

\- Ah oui, je vois. Buffy peut être si agaçante parfois.

\- Intéressant, qu'est ce qui se passe entre toi et Blondie, qu'est ce qui t'agace tant ?

\- Eh bien… hésita Kennedy, disons que j'ai un peu de mal à accepter que Buffy traite Willow comme si ce n'était qu'une vulgaire arme entre ses mains.

\- Buffy ? Sainte Buffy aurai si peu de considération ? S'étonna Faith.

\- Oui, elle n'est pas la blanche colombe qu'on pourrait croire. »

Alors qu'elles passèrent devant la cafeteria, Faith dit : « T'as pas la dalle toi ? ». Elles prirent à manger pour tout le monde, et rejoignirent les autres qui buchaient encore sur une solution pour la boule de cristal.

* * *

Willow était de plus en plus agacée, elle avait réussi à changer une loi immuable datant de la naissance de l'humanité en donnant le statut de tueuses à toutes les potentielles, et elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir d'un espace-temps, ni même de sortir Angel et Spike d'un simple boule.

« Je ne sais pas qui est derrière tout ça, dit Willow, mais ils doivent être des dizaines, peut-être même des centaines à tenir ses sorts. Je ne parviens rien. »

Les connaissances théoriques ne leur suffisaient pas, ils étaient bien loin de trouver une solution.


	15. Chapter 15

_Avant dernier chapitre et c'est la fin de ce premier épisode, dites moi si vous avez aimé et si vous désirez une suite._

* * *

Ils décidèrent d'arrêter les réflexions pour la nuit et s'organisèrent un substitue de camp. Fred et Wesley ramenèrent des sacs de couchage et des tentes pour un peu plus d'intimité. Buffy suggéra des tours de garde au cas où ils seraient attaqués pendant la nuit. « Qui veut prendre le premier quart ?

\- Moi ça me va, dit Faith

\- Ok, répondit Buffy, sans même un regard pour la tueuse brune. Faith et Gun, vous faites le premier quart, Kennedy et Alex, le second, Robin et moi, le troisième, et Willow, Giles et Wesley, le dernier. Les autres profitaient de la nuit. »

Tout le monde se dirigea vers leur tante, alors que Faith et Gun restèrent assis au centre du pseudo-camp.

Lorsque tout monde semblait endormi, Faith proposa une cigarette à Gun avant d'entamer la conversation. « Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Fred ?

\- Pas grand-chose

\- Arrête, j'ai vu comment tu la regardes, tu es fou d'elle.

\- On est sorti ensemble, tout aller bien et puis, j'ai tué un homme et ça a tout changé.

\- A qui le dis-tu »

Faith comprenait très bien, elle aussi avait tué un homme et pour elle aussi ça avait tout changé. Les deux acolytes sursautèrent lorsque Lorn s'approcha d'eux. « Désolé, les trésors, je n'arrive pas à dormir, je culpabilise tellement.

\- On aurait tous fait la même », tenta de réconforter Gun avant de partir aux toilettes.

« Puisqu'on est tous les deux ma belle, dit Lorn à Faith, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse et me dis pas que c'est notre présence dans cet espace-temps, on me la fait à moi.

\- Rien, tout va cinq sur cinq

\- Menteuse ! Chérie, je t'observe depuis tout à l'heure et j'ai bien remarqué que tu n'arrêtais pas de te prendre la tête sur quelque chose.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

\- Très bien, ma belle, tonton Lorn ne va pas te tirer les verres du nez ce soir, mais je suis là si tu veux en parler ou même le chanter…

\- Non merci, déclina Faith.

\- En tout cas, le meilleur moyen de résoudre un problème, c'est de tout mettre à plat, crois-moi ma chérie. Bon, je vais retourner me coucher moi. »

Le reste de la garde de Faith et Gun se passa dans le silence. Gun gardait un œil attentif sur Fred, alors que Faith était plongée dans ses pensées. Lorn avait raison, il fallait qu'elle mette les choses à plats avec Buffy et que toute cette tension entre elles cesse.

* * *

Faith fut arrachée à ses pensées quand Kennedy vint prendre son tour de garde.

Elle se dirigea vers la tente de Buffy, d'abord d'un pas décidé, puis de plus en plus hésitante. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire ? Elle regarda à l'intérieur de la tente, elle fut soulagée de voir que Buffy dormait. Elle n'allait pas la réveiller pour se confier sur ses sentiments absurdes.

Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle entendit la voix fatiguée de Buffy : « Je ne dors pas. »

Faith prit son courage à deux mains, entra dans la tante et s'allongea à côté de Buffy sans la regarder. « Écoutes B, il faut qu'on mette les choses à plats parce que tout ça tourne dans ma tête sans arrêt et ça me donne des migraines.

\- C'est sûr t'as pas l'habitude de réfléchir, plaisanta Buffy.

\- S'il te plait, laisse-moi finir, sans me couper, sinon je n'arriverai pas jusqu'au bout. » Buffy se tut et écouta, attentive.

« Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce rêve, de cette prophétie ou peu importe son nom. Je sais pas ce que ça signifie. J'ai l'impression que ça a créé une émotion chez moi, mais en même temps, j'ai l'impression que ça a toujours été là, enfoui au plus profond de moi et que ça n'a fait que le révéler au grand jour. Je ne sais pas si tu ressens la même chose, et je suis pas sûre de vouloir le savoir. Mais je pense qu'on devrait laisser tout ça dans un coin de notre tête, et faire comme si il n'y avait jamais rien eu. On aura tout le loisir de se prendre la tête une fois sorti de là. Je veux que ça redevienne comme avant entre nous, ok ?

\- Ok. » Buffy ne trouvait rien à rajouter.

Faith s'apprêta à sortir de la tente, mais Buffy la retint : « Il n'y a plus de tente libre, tu peux rester ici, si tu veux. »

Faith aurait pu rejoindre Robin, mais elle préféra rester avec Buffy. Elle se coucha dos à Buffy, mais après quelques minutes, elle sentit la main de la tueuse blonde se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle glissa délicatement une mèche blonde derrière son oreille et laissa sa main posée sur la joue de Buffy.

Buffy plaça sa main sur la taille de Faith et ferma les yeux, ce qu'imita la tueuse brune. Elles s'endormirent ainsi, sans plus ni moins de contact que leur main posée sur l'autre.


	16. Fin

Alors que leur tour de garde se terminait, Alex fut réveillé en sursaut par Kennedy « va te coucher

\- Mais non, je dormais pas, je reposais mes yeux

\- Je vais réveiller Buffy et Robin pour qu'ils prennent leur tour de garde. »

Alors qu'Alex se traina jusqu'à une tante, Kennedy se retrouva face à un tableau qui l'a surpris : Buffy et Faith dormaient ensemble à moitié enlacées. Elle secoua Buffy pour la réveiller et ne fit aucune réflexion sur sa compagne.

Buffy se réveilla doucement et fut gênée que quelqu'un la voit ainsi enlacée à la tueuse brune. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Faith sans la réveiller et alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

Kennedy laissa la tueuse se réveiller et alla réveiller Robin qui fut surpris de ne pas retrouver Faith à ses côtés. Kennedy hésita à lui révéler où été sa bien-aimée, mais elle n'en fit rien.

* * *

Le tour de garde de Buffy et Robin se passa sans mal, ils étaient surpris qu'aucun démon n'ait profité de la nuit pour les attaquer, mais ça leur avait fait quelques heures de répit.

Alors qu'ils se félicitaient de leur « réussite » respective, un démon arracha la porte de la pièce dans laquelle ils avaient passé la nuit. Tout le monde se réveilla en sursaut, alors que Buffy et Robin se jetèrent déjà sur le démon d'au moins deux mètres.

Plusieurs vampires apparurent à leur tour, et envoyèrent les tantes valdingué. Buffy ne parvenait pas à toucher le démon qui l'envoya s'écraser contre un mur. Les trois tueuses s'y attaquèrent, alors que Giles et Wesley tentaient de repousser plusieurs vampires.

Andrew et Dawn tentèrent de dissimuler la boule de cristal, mais un vampire apparut de nulle part, et, après un sourire à l'intention d'Andrew, il l'envoya valser à travers la pièce. Dawn tenta de rester accrocher à la boule, mais un autre vampire l'attrapa par le cou et la mordue. Il but juste assez de son sang pour qu'elle s'évanouisse, avant de la laisser tomber au sol.

En possession de la boule, les vampires tentèrent de s'enfuir, mais Faith lança un pieu droit dans le cœur du porteur. La boule été sur le point de se briser en tombant au sol, mais un vampire plongea pour la récupérer.

Willow lança un sort qui imita la lumière du soleil et tous les vampires se transformèrent en poussière. Elle courut rejoindre Dawn qui avait repris conscience.

Après de longues minutes de lutte, Buffy et Faith réussirent à lui briser la nuque.

Buffy accourut auprès de sa sœur. « Elle va bien » rassura Willow. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Andrew sauta sur ses jambes : « moi aussi, rien de cassé »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de panser leurs blessures que, déjà, une nouvelle vague de démons les attaquèrent et tentèrent de récupérer la boule contenant Angel et Spike.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à la récupérer, deux petits démons essayèrent de faire barrage, mais Buffy en vint à bout sans effort. Il était déjà trop tard, le vampire ayant la boule dans les mains était prêt à sortir. Robin lui sauta dessus et l'égorgea sans une hésitation. Le vampire jeta violemment la boule à travers la pièce avant de finir en poussière. Un autre vampire se jeta vers la boule pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne se brise sur le mur qu'il heurta bruyamment. Alors que Faith avancé menaçante vers lui, il préféra se sacrifier pour transmettre la boule à un démon insecte.

* * *

Alors que les démons essayaient de garder la boule de cristal et que Buffy et les autres tentaient de la récupérer, dans une sorte de match de Quidditch ; Dawn eut comme une révélation, aucun des démons ne laissait choir la boule, ils tentaient toujours de la voler, mais jamais de la briser. Si la briser pouvait couper le lien avec les vampires, faire échouer leur quête, ou causer la mort d'Angel et Spike, les démons auraient pu précipiter les choses. Il ne le faisait pas, c'est peut être ça la solution. Peut-être qu'ils cherchaient trop compliqué avec leur incantation et leurs théories scientifiques, peut être fallait-il seulement briser la pierre.

"Brise-la !" Cria-t-elle à l'attention de Buffy qui attrapa la boule au vol.

Buffy ne comprit pas et se prit un coup dans la tête alors qu'elle interrogea sa sœur du regard.

"Faut briser la boule, c'est ça la solution !

\- Non ! Protestèrent Fred et Willow d'une seule voix.

\- On risque de tuer Angel et Spike.

\- Non, ils évitent toujours que la boule se brise sur le sol. Si ça risqué de les tuer, les démons la lanceraient au sol.

\- Je pense pas Dawn, dit Willow en lançant un sort pour empêcher la boule de toucher le sol violemment

\- Mais si, si elle se brise, on retrouvera notre réalité et la partie sera finie. C'est pour ça qu'ils tentent juste de nous la reprendre."

Ses propos furent appuyés par un démon qui se sacrifia pour éviter que la boule ne se brise. "Vous voyez !"

Après quelques secondes de réflexions, Faith lança un poignard en direction de la boule qui contenait les deux vampires. Un des démons se lança entre les deux, ce qui ne faisait que confirmer les dires de Dawn.

Le rythme du match changea, les tueuses essayèrent de briser la boule alors que les méchants faisaient tout pour les en empêcher. De nouvelle vague de démons arrivèrent, toujours plus nombreux. Willow lança un nouveau sort de lumière, ce qui détruit tous les vampires, et tenta de jeter plusieurs sorts pour détruire la boule alors que les tueuses tentaient de se débarrasser des démons de plus en plus forts.

"Aucun sort ne marche, une force protège la boule."

Dawn saisit une épée tombée à ses pieds et demanda à Willow de l'ensorceler pour qu'elle atteigne sa cible. Dawn la lança vers la boule, un démon tenta de s'interposer, mais l'épée le contourna et se dirigea toujours vers la boule. Un second démon attrapa l'épée avec un sourire satisfait, mais il n'avait que ralenti l'épée qui tira plus fort sur son bras et le tira jusqu'à sa cible.

L'épée entra violemment en contact avec la boule de cristal qui se brisa dans un tintement.

* * *

Une lumière blanche et aveuglante envahit la pièce. Dawn se retrouva propulsée dans son corps et se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se retrouva là où tout avait commencé derrière la vitre de l'observatoire. Elle vit Buffy et Faith perdu de l'autre côté de la vitre parmi tous les militaires. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Triplixe.

Alors que Wesley ordonna l'annulation de la mission, sous le regard d'incompréhension de Harmony, Spike et Angel entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce.

Le plan de Dawn était le bon, elle s'en félicita intérieurement, avant de rejoindre sa sœur.

Buffy et Faith n'eurent pas besoin de parler pour se rendre compte que le message de Cordy n'avait rien à voir avec cette aventure. Elles ne s'échangèrent qu'un regard rempli à la fois de crainte et de soulagement.

Si cette prophétie ne s'est pas réalisée, il est certain qu'une menace pesait sur elles et sur le reste du monde. Mais la fin du monde n'étant pas pour aujourd'hui, elles avaient le temps de s'y préparer, à ça et peut être à plus.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


End file.
